Video cameras have been utilized in an expanded number of applications as the cost of video cameras has steadily decreased. Besides cost, the features included on video cameras, and the quality of the images produced by video cameras, has continued to improve, allowing for expanded use of video cameras in new applications. For example, high definition video cameras are becoming commonplace for general consumer use. Additionally, video cameras are continuing to decrease in size.
Despite the recent improvements in video technology, video cameras still have their drawbacks. For example, video cameras may produce unstable video images when the video camera is mounted in a high movement environment. Despite new technologies, a video image feed from a video camera mounted in an aircraft may have a tendency to make a viewer experience motion sickness because of the video camera's inability to stabilize the high amplitude movements associated with an aircraft in flight.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to provide stabilization of a video camera image to provide an improved viewing experience.